


Alone Time

by leighwrites



Series: Leigh's Request Time [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Stanlon - Freeform, fluffy-fluffs, request timeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighwrites/pseuds/leighwrites
Summary: Another part of my tumblr requests, this time Stanlon! Nothing to see here, just Mike and Stan spending some time together.





	Alone Time

 

Mike Hanlon found that one of the best things about dating Stanley Uris was the relaxing dates they went on. Sure, they mostly consisted of bird watching, but Mike enjoyed them either way because he liked just spending time with him.

Stan’s eyes lighting up when he found something new to cross off in his secondary bird book was a definite bonus, and that was all Mike needed.

Today was no different.

They’d been bird watching for a couple of hours now, Mike sitting against a tree with his arms loosely wrapped around Stan’s waist with Stan himself looking through his binoculars silently and with unbelievable precision.

He enjoyed these moments when it was just him and Stan because it him to see Stan _completely_ relaxed, which was a little hard to do when they were around Richie and his extremely loud mouth that attracted far too much attention.

“Anything?” Mike asked, drumming his fingers gently against Stan’s thighs.

Stan sighed, leaning back into Mike’s chest as he lowered the binoculars. “Nothing. It’s all cardinals. Not that I don’t like them just –”

Mike hummed, resting his chin against Stan’s shoulder. “I know. You were hoping to see something new out here. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I don’t come out here _just_ to see the birds you know.” Stan admitted, releasing his binoculars so they hung loosely around his neck. “I like spending time with _just_ you. The birds are a bonus.”

Mike grinned, tilting his head and nuzzling at Stan’s neck. “Dragging me off into the woods alone away from everyone else? I’m not sure if that’s kinky or if you’re about to murder me and bury me at the foot of this tree.”

Stan snorted and rolled his eyes. “I would never murder you.”

“Oh? So it’s _kink_ factor?”

“Oh my go – were you been hanging out with Richie the whole time I was back in Derry?”

Mike chuckled, tightening his arms around Stan a little. “Maybe just in general. How _was_ home, anyway?”

Stan leaned back, resting his head against Mike’s shoulder. “It was… okay.”

“That doesn’t sound too convincing, Stan.” Mike said, trailing a hand up into the front of Stan’s shirt, his thumb rubbing gently against Stan’s side in short soothing strokes. “What happened?”

Stan tensed against him, but Mike’s didn’t stop; his purpose now to relax the boy in his arms who was clearly getting distressed by something.

“I – I had to go past that place Mike – and I couldn’t – but I had to because we were driving by it. I didn’t have a choice. I just – it all came back to me, you know?”

Mike hummed an agreement, nuzzling his nose gently against the crook of Stan’s neck. “It’s okay. It can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I know it’s just…” Stan shifted, bringing his legs up to his chest. “I felt like I was a kid all over again. I thought I was better…”

Mike’s fingers stretched over Stan’s stomach, brushing the flesh soothingly while his arms curled tighter to draw Stan more into his chest. Stan had been the most shaken up about Neibolt House all those years, not wanting to step even half an inch through it’s doors.

_“I can’t go into that house, Mike.”_

They’d made him go in.

He hadn’t wanted to, and they’d made him.

And now there was a faint litter of scars lining the sides of Stan’s face from that creature because of it.

“Stan –”

“Don’t.” Stan said, shaking his head; curls brushing against the side of Mike’s face. “Don’t apologise again. I know we _had_ to go in… for Beverly.”

Mike sighed, angling his head to press light kisses to Stan’s jaw. “That doesn’t mean we don’t feel bad – that _I_ don’t feel bad.”

Stan slowly lowered his legs, turning in Mike’s grip to face him while reaching out and placing his hands either side of his face. “Don’t feel bad about it. A good thing came out of that summer, you know.”

Mike arched a brow, stroking his hand gently up the back of Stan’s shirt, fingers lightly brushing his spine. “Oh?”

Stan smiled, Mike’s _favourite_ expression next to the one of pure concentration. “Yeah – you.”

“When did you get corny?” Mike asked, returning the smile with one of his own. “Have you been taking lessons from Ben?”

Stan chuckled, his thumbs lightly brushing against Mike’s face. “Hey, Ben knows a thing or two about actual romance. You should take notes. Unless you’re content with getting Richie-style-education.”

Mike was the one to chuckle now, his fingers drumming lightly against the middle of Stan’s back as he pushed him closer.

“Whatever Richie is doing works for him, Stan, and it might work for me too. Who knows?”

Stan leaned in, his mouth a mere three inches from Mike’s. “We’re not having sex in the woods, Mike.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant, Stan.”

Stan closed the remaining gap between them, connecting his mouth with Mike’s. Mike shifted and drew Stan even closer until they were practically pressed up against each other, kissing lazily. There was no ‘fight for dominance’ that they read about in stories.

It was just them enjoying the moment, Mike’s muscular arms entrapping the slimmer build of Stan between them and preventing him from leaving; as though he thought Stan would vanish the second he released him.

When they returned to the college campus, clothes wrinkled and dirty with Mike brushing leaves out of Stan’s hair, Richie smirked knowingly and raised a hand as he approached them, his other arm slung casually over Eddie’s shoulder, their hands loosely linked together.

To both Mike and Richie’s surprise, Stan didn’t give Richie the ‘put that hand down before I break it’ look, or even say ‘no’.

Instead, Stan raised his own as they passed each other in the courtyard, connecting their hands in a passing high-five.

Richie looked back at them over his shoulder, a brow raised. “Damn Uris, was it _that_ good?” He called, Eddie elbowing him in the side.

Stan tilted his head back, flashing Richie a grin. “You tell me, Trashmouth! You’re the expert on PDA around here!”

“Damn, you got me!” Richie chuckled, ripping his attention away from Stan and back to Eddie.

“I can’t believe you high-fived him.” Mike said, chuckling as he pulled open the door to their dorm building, waiting for Stan to step inside before he followed. “I was expecting you to try and trip him up or something.”

Stan shrugged, a small content smile on his face. “You were worth the high-five, but don’t tell anyone I said that.”


End file.
